The Vampire
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Can Buffy find a way to defeat a super vampire who seems incapable of being killed? A vampire who specializes in killing Slayers.


BUFFY, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
"THE VAMPIRE"  
By J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" and all related   
characters and events are the property of Josh Whedon, except for   
those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work   
of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
Can Buffy find a way to defeat a super vampire who seems   
incapable of being killed? A vampire who specializes in killing   
Slayers.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Buffy breezed into the school library. She had study hall this   
period, so blowing it off wasn't as big a deal as skipping a class.   
Giles was standing at the end of one of the bookcases.  
  
"Hey, Giles," she called out. "I thought that on tonight's   
patrol I'd start with...."  
  
Her voice trailed off as Giles stepped back and another man   
moved out from behind the bookcase. He looked to be about Giles age   
and was wearing a suit and tie. He wasn't unattractive, for an old   
man, and he had the most amazing tan Buffy had ever seen.  
  
"Buffy," said Giles in his usually annoyed tone, "this is   
Stanford Carlile. He's the new Vice Principal."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Buffy. "I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
Carlisle just looked at Buffy for a moment. He wasn't smiling   
but neither was he frowning. Buffy wasn't sure what mood the man   
might be in.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss Summers," said Carlile. "You know   
it is customary to refer to ones teachers and other staff members as   
Mister, Miss, or Misses, not simply by their last name."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," said Buffy apologetically. "Sorry. I'll try   
to watch that from now on.  
  
"No harm done," said Carlile. "What type of patrolling would a   
sixteen-year-old young woman be involved with?"  
  
"Oh, that," said Buffy, "that's uh just slang for studying. You   
know how teenagers are, their own private language."  
  
"Which seems to change as soon as I learn it," joked Carlile.   
"But I'm glad to see that you're studying. Your record indicates a   
weakness in that particular area for you."  
  
"Yes, well," said Giles, "I've been tutoring her on the side.   
She is improving."  
  
"Excellent," said Carlile. "I like teachers who take a personal   
interest in their students. Our job is to teach them, not just move   
them from one grade to the next."  
  
"Yes quite right," said Giles  
  
"Well, Rupert, it was a pleasure to meet you," said Carlile.  
  
"I shall look forward to working with you," said Giles.  
  
"Miss Summers," said Carlile, "when you're finished here would   
you stop by my office please? I'd like to have a chat with you."  
  
"Sure, okay," said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you really must be more careful," said Giles after   
Carlile had left. "This is a public place. You never know who may be   
in here."  
  
"Sorry," said Buffy, "He seemed nice. For a principal. I   
wonder what he wants to talk about?"  
  
"Yes, he's quite personable," said Giles. "I'm sure he just   
wants to get to know the students better. Now, what were you saying   
about patrolling tonight?"  
  
"Oh," said Buffy. "I thought I'd start with the cemetery.   
There seems to be more vamp activity than usual lately."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Giles. "But be careful. Increased   
activity usually means something is going on."  
  
"Nothing, I can't handle," said Buffy, whirling around and   
heading out of the library, "I am the Slayer, remember?"  
  
"But you aren't invincible," muttered Giles as the door closed   
behind her.  
  
TWO  
  
"Ah, Miss Summers, please have a seat," said Carlile as Buffy   
entered his office. He picked up a thick folder off his desk. "I'll   
come right to the point. This is your permanent record. Quite   
colorful I must say. Let's see. You burned down the last school you   
attended."  
  
"Only the gym," interjected Buffy. "And I can explain that."  
  
"No need to," said Carlile. "There are also numerous incidents   
of tardiness and missing classes, multiple incidents of unexplained   
trouble, even some accounts of disrespect to teachers."  
  
He opened a drawer on his desk and dropped the file inside.   
Then he picked up an empty folder.  
  
"I believe in clean slates," he said. "As of this moment, this   
is your new permanent file. What's happened in the past stays in the   
past. I'm more interested in what you do in the present and the   
future."  
  
"Thank You" said Buffy  
  
"Miss Summers," said Carlile, "You're a very intelligent young   
woman. You have the potential to be a straight A student. That's   
what I'd like to put in this file."  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "like Giles, uh, I mean Mr. Giles, said   
he's tutoring me. And I and getting better."  
  
"I know," said Carlile. "I do think you need to concentrate   
more on school and less on extra curricular activities. This is not a   
lecture, just some friendly advice from a concerned teacher."  
  
"Yes sir," said Buffy. "I'll try."  
  
"As I said," said Carlile, "what's in the past is past. You   
have a clean slate with me. What goes on that slate is totally up to   
you. If there's ever anything you need, my door is always open. I'm   
glad to help you in any way I can.  
  
"Thank you," said Buffy, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Please do," said Carlile. "I would like nothing better than to   
write a glowing recommendation for you so you can get into any college   
you choose. If you start now, you can turn things around and have a   
record you can truly be proud of."  
  
"I'll try," said Buffy  
  
"That's all I can ask." said Carlile, "Now I think you need to   
get back to class, and I sincerely hope that when I see you in the   
future it will only be in the hallways."  
  
"Yes sir," said Buffy.  
  
As Buffy left Carliles' office, Willow and Xander were waiting   
for her.  
  
"Hey Buff, what's up?" asked Xander. "Getting raked over the   
coals by the new VP?"  
  
"No," said Buffy. "Actually he was pretty cool."  
  
"A cool VP?" questioned Xander. "Is that even genetically   
possible?"  
  
"Giles is cool," interjected Willow, "Stuffy but cool."  
  
"Mr. Carlile was cool," said Buffy. "Gave me a clean slate and   
everything. He didn't talk to me like I was a screw up."  
  
"Oh the elusive clean slate," said Xander. "Hey, you think you   
can talk him into giving me one of those? Maybe I can start over   
again and not be so nerdy this time."  
  
"You're not nerdy," protested Willow.  
  
"I get the feeling he give everyone a clean slate," said Buffy.  
  
"Great," said Xander. "Maybe I can be one of the cool kids this   
time."  
  
"Yeah," said Willow, smiling "then you can hang out with Cordy   
and her friends."  
  
"Hey, there's no call to get nasty about it," said Xander.  
  
"Come on," said Buffy, laughing, "We're going to be late for   
class."  
  
THREE  
  
Buffy hurried into the library the next morning. Giles was   
sitting at one of the tables looking through a book. Buffy moved up   
to the table, looking around to make sure they were alone.  
  
"Good Morning, Buffy," said Giles  
  
"Morning," said Buffy. "We need to find out what's going on. I   
ran into half a dozen Vampires in the cemetery last night."  
  
"That many?" questioned Giles. "That's an usually large number   
for a single nights patrol."  
  
"Exactly," said Buffy. "And more than one mentioned something   
about a master. Someone or something that had sent them specifically   
to get me."  
  
"How extraordinary," said Giles. "I hadn't heard of anything   
special in Sunnydale lately."  
  
"Well whatever it is," said Buffy, "it's out specifically to get   
me. We need to find what it is now! I'm operating blind out here."  
  
"All right, all right, calm down," said Giles, "we'll get to the   
bottom of it. Did they say anything that might give you clue as to   
who or what this thing is?"  
  
"Only that I was their only target," said Buffy. "Almost as if   
this was something personal."  
  
"I'll start checking," said Giles, "but I'll need more   
information to narrow it down. Was there anything special or unusual   
about any of these vampires?"  
  
"No, not really," said Buffy, "just your everyday, run of the   
mill bloodsuckers."  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps I can find something," said Giles. "You go   
on to class and I'll see what I can find out."  
  
"Do it quick," said Buffy. "I need to know what I'm up   
against."  
  
"I shall do my best," said Giles calmly.  
  
Buffy left the library as Giles went to do his research.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what do you think it is?" asked Willow as the gang ate   
lunch in the cafeteria.  
  
"No idea," said Buffy, "But whatever it is, it seems to be able   
to control, vampires."  
  
"Not good," said Xander. "Vamps don't like to be controlled.   
You think it could be another master?"  
  
"From the way Giles talked," said Buffy, "there's only supposed   
to be one of those. And we toasted him a long time ago."  
  
"Maybe it's some kind of demon," offered Willow. "You know   
sending vampires to weaken you and tire you out before it attacks."  
  
"That's possible," said Buffy. "Tonight I'll see if I can take   
one of the vampires captive. Maybe we can learn something from it."  
  
"You need backup?" asked Xander. "Cause if you do, we're ready   
to roll."  
  
"No," said Buffy sternly. "Until we figure out what we're up   
against, you two need to stay inside where it's safe."  
  
"But we can help," protested Willow.  
  
"Absolutely not" said Buffy. "I'll have enough to worry about   
without having to worry about you two. You stay home and that's   
that."  
  
"What's the fun of being a side kick if we never get to do   
anything?" asked Xander.  
  
"You guys do plenty," said Buffy. "But it's too dangerous not   
knowing what I'm up against. You two stay home and that's it."  
  
"Okay," said Willow. "But we get to help when we find out what   
it is."  
  
"We'll see," said Buffy.  
  
Buffy was more worried for her friends than normal. It was bad   
enough protecting them against adversaries she was familiar with.   
Facing an unknown adversary simply increased the difficulty. She had   
no way of knowing what capabilities or vulnerabilities this thing   
might have. Which made it difficult to plan a defensive strategy.  
  
FOUR  
  
Later that night, Buffy sat secluded in the Sunnydale cemetery.   
Instead of her usual patrol route, she had decided to wait for a   
vampire to make an appearance. She figured with all the undead   
activity of late, it wouldn't take long for one to show up.  
  
But it was nearly midnight and she was starting to get bored.   
Not a single bloodsucker had appeared. It was as if they had all   
suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth.  
She finally decided the night was a bust. With no baddies out   
roaming around, she didn't have the opportunity to get the information   
she needed. Maybe she'd have better luck tomorrow night.  
  
She moved out of her secluded hiding place and started home.   
The cemetery seemed completely deserted. Not real surprising   
considering the time of night. A nearly full moon was just reaching   
its zenith.  
  
Suddenly Buffy froze. Directly ahead she saw the silhouette of   
a man standing next to a headstone. She could also see a burning red   
ember of a cigarette in his hand. It struck her as extremely odd that   
anyone would pick the cemetery at midnight for a smoke.  
  
Odd for a human. Not so odd for a vampire.  
  
Buffy pulled a sharpened stake out of her coat. She didn't plan   
to use it unless she had no other choice. She needed this vampire   
alive. Well, maybe not alive, but at least not staked. Not just yet.  
  
Quietly she moved up behind the figure. With any luck she'd be   
able to take him before he knew she was there. That would make   
matters easier. Once she had the upper hand she was sure he'd tell   
her everything she wanted to know.  
  
Suddenly the figure dropped the cigarette and crushed it out   
with his foot. He turned to move and stopped abruptly when he saw   
Buffy only a few feet from him. Buffy was taken by surprise as well.   
Facing her was Stanford Carlile.  
  
"Well Miss Summers," he said smiling. "Fancy meeting you here.   
Isn't it a bit late to be out? Tomorrow is a school day."  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, hiding the stake behind her back, "I was just   
studying at a friends house. I'm on my way home right now. What are   
you doing in the cemetery at this time of night?"  
  
"I live right next door," said Carlile. "I'm afraid I have to   
sneak over here for a smoke from time to time. My wife thinks I quit.   
So I have to be far enough away from the house so she won't see me."  
  
"You really should quit you know," said Buffy. "They aren't good   
for you."  
  
"I'm aware of that," said Carlile. "I usually don't smoke at   
all. It's just after a meal I get this incredible urge for a   
cigarette. So I occasionally indulge myself. And it's very peaceful   
here.  
  
"It's a cemetery," said Buffy. "Everyone's dead."  
  
"You aren't," said Carlile.  
  
"Well, I should be getting home," said Buffy.  
  
"Good night, Miss Summers," said Carlile.  
  
Buffy turned to leave and something caught her eye. Behind   
Carlile, sticking out from behind the headstone were someone's legs.   
They weren't moving.  
  
"What's that?" asked Buffy, moving around the headstone.  
  
Behind the headstone lay a young girl. The girl wasn't moving.   
On her neck were two neat puncture wounds. Buffy looked up at Carlile   
and noticed two drops of fresh blood on his collar.  
  
"Oh dear," said Carlile, "I seem to have been found out. I had   
hoped to observe you a bit more before we met."  
  
Suddenly his face changed. His forehead wrinkled into the now   
familiar form of a vampire. Two elongated teeth sprouted from his   
mouth and his eyes turned a dull, dingy yellow.  
  
"I suppose that's out of the question now," said Carlile facing   
Buffy.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Wait a minute," said Buffy, taking up a defensive posture, "I   
saw you walking around in the daylight."  
  
"Yes," said Carlile, "you did. I'm called the Daywalker. A   
vampire that can move about unhampered by sunlight. It's quite handy."  
  
"It won't do you much good now," said Buffy. "And I'm not some   
helpless female like she was. I think you'll find me a bit more of a   
challenge."  
  
"On, I'm counting on it," said Carlile. "You don't think I came   
all this way for a normal human do you. I came here for you. The   
Slayer."  
  
"You're the master the others are talking about," said Buffy.  
  
"Guilty as charged," said Carlile. "I'm something of a celebrity   
among my kind."  
  
"I'm afraid any future accolades will have to be posthumous,"   
said Buffy.  
  
She kicked out striking Carlile along the temple. Carlile stumbled and then smiled at her.  
  
"Foolish girl," he said, "I'm over nine hundred years old. Do   
you have any idea how many Slayers I've killed.  
  
"Don't know, don't care," said Buffy. "All I know is that's all   
going to end tonight."  
  
She attacked Carlile again. For several long minutes they   
fought with no clear victor. Both seemed evenly matched in fighting   
skill. And neither seemed capable of gaining the upper hand. It was   
beginning to look as if this fight would end in a stalemate.  
  
Suddenly Buffy feigned a movement to her left. Carlile turned to   
defend against the attack. Just as quickly, Buffy reversed direction.   
She spun around nearly in a full circle plunging the stake deep into   
Carliles chest on the left side.  
  
She turned to face him and stepped back a couple of steps.   
Vampires always exploded slightly when they turned to dust. And her   
clothes were already dirty enough.  
  
"Do you have any ides how much that hurts?" snarled Carlile,   
pulling the stake out and casting it aside.  
  
"Poof," said Buffy. "You're supposed to go poof. I staked you.   
Why aren't you going poof?"  
  
"I told you," said Carlile, "I'm the Daywalker, I'm no ordinary   
vampire."  
  
Carlile swing out striking Buffy on the side of her face. She   
went reeling back and tumbled to the ground. She started to rise when   
Carlile suddenly dropped onto her chest pinning her to the ground.  
  
"You're very good," he said. "Better than most Slayers. But in   
the end, this conclusion was inevitable. I will make it quick. You   
deserve that much."  
  
Before Carlile could move, a dark figure collided with him,   
knocking him off Buffy. She quickly jumped to her feet and turned to   
see Carlile face off against Angel.  
  
"Buffy, get out of here," said Angel.  
  
"Why, Angelus," said Carlile, "it's been a long time."  
  
"It's Angel now," said Angel. "And you're not taking this   
Slayer."  
  
"Yes, I heard about you," said Carlile. "Got your soul back, did   
you? Pity, your evil was legendary. And protecting a Slayer now. My,   
how far you've fallen, Angelus."  
  
Suddenly they all noticed a police car pull into the cemetery   
with its' lights flashing.  
  
"I never did care much for crowds," said Carlile. "Slayer, there   
will be another time. And Angelus, you can't be around to protect   
her all the time. So, until we meet again, I will bid you adieu."  
  
Carlile turned and disappeared into the cemetery. Buffy and   
Angel decided it was best if the police didn't find them there. They   
turned and headed for Giles house.  
  
SIX  
  
"He didn't poof," Buffy said to Giles. "Why didn't he poof?"  
  
"Calm down," said Giles. "I'm sure there's a rational   
explanation for it."  
  
"He didn't poof, Giles," insisted Buffy. "I staked him and he   
didn't poof."  
  
"You said he called himself a Daywalker?" Giles asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah," said Angel. "His real name is Stephen Crane. He was an   
alchemist in the twelfth century when he became a vampire. From what   
I understand, he started walking around during the day in the   
seventeen hundreds. No one knows how he's able to do it."  
  
"He certainly had us fooled," said Giles. "Strange that we have   
no information on such a unique vampire."  
  
"He keeps a very low profile," said Angel. "I met him about one   
hundred years ago. When I was still Angelus. I haven't heard of him   
in about fifty years."  
  
"What was that he said about killing Slayers?" asked Giles.  
  
"He's claimed to have killed seven Slayers," said Angel.   
"Considering what he can do, I think we have to assume he's telling   
the truth."  
  
"Well, there have been Slayers who have died under unexplainable   
circumstances," said Giles. "I suppose it's possible."  
  
"Any idea why staking him didn't do any good?" Buffy asked   
Angel.  
  
"No," said Angel. "As far as I can tell, it's never done any   
good. I only learned he was in town last night and was on my way to   
warn you when I found you in the cemetery."  
  
"Lucky for Buffy you did," said Giles.  
  
"Giles, Angel said he was an alchemist," said Buffy. "Isn't that   
like a chemist?"  
  
"Actually," said Giles, "alchemy was the forerunner of   
chemistry, yes."  
  
"Well maybe he's found some sort of chemical way to keep a stake   
from doing what it's supposed to do."  
  
"Oh, I don't see how," said Giles. "To do that he would have to   
prevent the stake from penetrating his heart. I don't see how any   
chemical could do that."  
  
"But it might explain his ability to move about in daylight. It   
is possible to chemically prevent damage from sunlight from affecting   
the skin. Sun block, for example."  
  
"Well it's a start," said Buffy. "Tomorrow I'll have a look   
around his office. Giles, you see if you can find any more information   
on him. Angel, can you see if there's anyone who might know about   
him?"  
  
"I'll see what I can find out" promised Angel.  
  
"Great," said Buffy. "I'll have Willow check the Internet.   
There might be something on there that isn't in Giles' books.  
  
"Buffy," said Giles, "under the circumstances, perhaps you   
should forego patrolling for now. If the Daywalker is after you it   
could be too dangerous."  
  
"There are still vampires out there," said Buffy. "They aren't   
going to stop just because there's a new bad guy in town."  
  
"Besides," said Angel, "Crane can move around during the day,   
which means she's at risk during the day as well."  
  
"Point taken," said Giles.  
  
"Don't worry, Giles," said Angel. "She won't be out there alone.   
I won't be far away."  
  
"What is this?" asked Buffy. "Am I suddenly a normal girl who   
can't take care of herself?"  
  
"Not at all," said Giles. "You're the Slayer facing a vampire   
that by all appearances can't be killed. Angel's right. You can't go   
out alone."  
  
"Well okay," said Buffy. "But just until we find a way to dust   
this guy."  
  
"Very good," said Giles. "Now, you need to get some rest. I'll   
start looking for what I can find out about him."  
  
"You do have one protection," said Angel as he walked Buffy   
home. "In most respects he's like any other vampire. He can't enter   
your house unless you invite him in."  
  
"Good," said Buffy. "I'll make sure to tell mom not to invite   
him in. I'll think of a reason to give her."  
  
"Good," said Angel. "At least you'll have one place you'll be   
safe."  
  
SEVEN  
  
Getting into Carliles office proved to be easier than Buffy had   
imagined. Not surprisingly he had called in sick that day. Buffy had   
only to wait until his secretary left her desk, and then she quickly   
slipped inside.  
  
She found almost nothing of interest in the office. From all   
outward appearances it appeared to be nothing more than the office of   
a vice principal. However, she did find something curious in his desk.  
  
Hidden in a locked drawer was a bottle of a clear, odorless   
liquid and a syringe. Of course, with her strength, Buffy had no   
problem forcing the drawer open. There was no label on the bottle and   
no indication what the contents were. She took the bottle to have   
Giles analyze it. On her way to the library she ran into Willow and   
Xander.  
  
"Find out anything?" she asked Willow.  
  
"No," said Willow. "I found some obscure references on an   
alchemist named Stephen Crane in England about 1357. But nothing on   
him being a vampire or his unique abilities."  
  
"You did say he keeps a low profile," said Xander.  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy. "According to Angel he kills anyone who   
learns anything about him. That's probable why we don't have anything   
on him."  
  
"Great," said Xander. "Now we have to worry about a vampire who   
can walk around in daylight coming after us."  
  
"We could tell him Cordelia knows about him," said Willow.   
"Maybe she'll whine him to death."  
  
"Works for me," said Xander.  
  
"Except that Cordelia is still away at those cheerleader   
competitions," said Buffy.  
  
"Great," said Xander "he'll have to leave town to get her.   
Problem solved."  
  
"Let's get serious, guys," said Buffy, as they entered the   
library.  
  
As they entered the library, a young boy was talking to Giles.   
He appeared to be even younger than the three entering the library.   
He held a stack of books in one hand.  
  
"Oh, great, trivia boy is here," said Xander.  
  
"Jeremy is sweet," protested Willow, "even if he does go on and   
on about little known facts."   
  
"Little known and uninteresting," said Xander.  
  
"Quiet," snapped Buffy.  
  
Jeremy stone was a freshman and had always been small for his   
age. But he was extremely intelligent and had a penchant for trivia.   
Usually to the annoyance of the people around him.  
  
"Hi Buffy, hi Willow," said Jeremy, as they entered the library.  
  
"Hi Jeremy," said Buffy. "Come to learn some more trivia?"  
  
"No," said Jeremy. "I have to read a book for English. Just   
stopped in to get it. Hey, look what I got the other day."  
  
He pulled out a book and showed it to Buffy. The title was   
"Medical Oddities and Curiosities."  
  
"It's full of cool stuff," he said, flying through the book.   
"Look, here's one about a guy who actually became allergic to his   
wife. And this one, this guy could stretch his neck. He could go   
from five feet nine inches to six feet two inches in seconds. There's   
another one about this guy who could put on or take off weight   
whenever he wanted. It's all real fascinating."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Xander sarcastically. "Real fascinating stuff   
alright."  
  
"Xander, be nice," said Willow.  
  
"Jeremy," said Buffy, flipping through the book, "can I borrow   
this? Just for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess so," said Jeremy. "I didn't know you were   
interested in this kind of stuff."  
  
"I'm beginning to get interest," said Buffy.  
  
"Hey, maybe when you finish it," said Jeremy, "we could get   
together and talk about it."  
  
"Maybe," said Buffy.  
  
"Good," beamed Jeremy. "I need to get to class."  
  
"You shouldn't encourage him," said Xander. "You know he's got   
a crush on you."  
  
"Like I said," said Willow.  
  
"And he might have just been helpful," said Buffy, looking   
through the book.  
  
EIGHT  
  
Buffy breezed into the school library just after sundown.   
Everyone else was already gathered. Even Angel was present.  
  
"Buffy," said Giles, "what's so important? Your phone call made   
it sound vital."  
  
"It is, said Buffy. "I want everyone to go home and lock your   
doors. You'll all be safe there. Just don't invite anyone in and you   
should be okay."  
  
"What about you?" asked Xander.  
  
"I'm going after Carlile," said Buffy. "Angel is going with me.   
He'll keep any other vampires off me while I deal with Carlile."  
  
"Buffy, that's not wise." said Giles. "We haven't learned   
enough about him. You'll be at a distinct disadvantage."  
  
Buffy pulled a stake out of her coat.  
  
"I'm ready for him this time," she said. "Last time he took me   
by surprise. This time I'll have the upper hand."  
  
"Spoken like a true Slayer," said a voice at the front doors to   
the library.  
  
Everyone turned to see Carlile standing just inside the doors.   
Behind him were three male vampires all wearing their vampire face.  
  
"Hail, hail, the gangs all here, said Carlile. "I decided I'd   
drop by with a couple of friends. I thought maybe we could have a   
party."  
  
Angel started to move.  
  
"No," said Buffy, stopping him. "He's here for me."  
  
"Precisely right," said Carlile. "You're the Slayer. My   
interest in your friends is incidental. You're the one I want."  
  
"Okay," said Buffy, "I'm here. But this is between you and me.   
My friends aren't involved. Neither are yours. Make sure they stay   
out of it."  
  
"I'm not sure that's possible," said Carlile. "Vampires can be   
so impetuous at times."  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Buffy. "Scared? Afraid you can't   
take me a second time?"  
  
"After the other night," said Carlile, "I would think you'd   
realize there's nothing I'm afraid of."  
  
"Fine," said Buffy, "then this will be one-on-one. You against   
me."  
  
"If that's the way you want it," said Carlile. He turned to the   
other vampires. "You heard the lady. This is a solo match."  
  
Buffy turned to Angel.  
  
"Don't interfere," she said. "Just make sure those three stay   
put. This is between him and me."  
  
"Buffy," began Angel.  
  
"No," said Buffy sternly. "You need to protect the others. And   
to make sure those three don't try anything while by back is turned."  
  
"This is crazy," said Angel.  
  
"Just promise me you'll stay out of it," said Buffy. "It has to   
be this way."  
  
Angel just stared at Buffy for a moment. Carlile had already   
proven once he could beat her. If Angel hadn't been in the cemetery   
that night, Carlile would have killed her.  
  
But she was also the most resourceful, and most stubborn person   
he'd ever know. Once she made up her mind, nothing could change it.   
Angel knew she had every intention of facing Carlile alone.  
  
"Okay," he said finally. "I won't interfere."  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "I've got it covered."  
  
She turned back to face Carlile.  
  
"You know, of course," said Carlile, "that when I'm finished   
with you, your friends are next.  
  
"Oh, that's not going to happen," said Buffy. "When we're done,   
you're going to be just a pile of dust."  
  
"As arrogant as any Slayer," said Carlile. "Let's see how   
arrogant you are once I'm gorged on your blood."  
  
Carlile moved toward Buffy.  
  
NINE  
  
Buffy swung out to kick Carlile in the head, but the vampire was   
ready for her attack. He ducked and Buffys' foot missed. Carlile   
struck out hitting Buffy with his fist.  
  
She was sent sprawling, but rolled with the punch. In an   
instant she was on her feet again. Carlile swung at her again but she   
blocked the blow. She swung out attempting to impale him with the   
stake, but he sidestepped her and the stake found only air.  
  
They sparred for several minutes. Like the previous night, both   
seemed evenly matched. The spectators watched looking for any   
weakness or mistake one or the other might make. It appeared as if   
neither would make a mistake.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy feigned to her left, but just as quickly   
reversed direction. Carlile was ready for her, however, having   
experienced the same maneuver the previous night, he quickly turned to   
protect against the attack.  
  
But Buffy again reversed direction, driving the stake deep into   
the left side of Carliles' chest. He howled in pain and hit her with   
all his strength. She fell to the floor and started to rise but   
Carlile suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the floor.  
  
"Foolish, foolish girl," said Carlile, pulling the stake out and   
casting it aside. "Did you learn nothing the last time? That is of no   
use against me."  
  
"I know," said Buffy, reaching into her boot and pulling out a   
second stake. "I just needed to distract you so I could do this."  
  
She raised the second stake and plunged it into the right side   
of Carliles' chest. Carlile looked at her in complete surprise.  
  
"Bye, bye now," said Buffy.  
  
"This is not good," said Carlile.  
  
Suddenly the vampire exploded into dust. Buffy stood up brushing   
the dust off of her. She turned to the remaining three vampires with   
her hands on her hips.  
  
"See, poof," she said. "That's the way it's supposed to work.   
Now, who wants the next dance?"  
  
The three vampires looked at Buffy in total shock. They looked   
at each other, and then back at Buffy. Suddenly, without a word, the   
three vampires turned and ran from the school as fast as they could   
move.  
  
"Aw, they don't want to play," said Buffy, turning back to her   
friends. "They're just no fun."  
  
"What happened?" asked Angel.  
  
"I must say," said Giles, "I am completely at a loss here."  
  
"It's very simple," said Buffy, taking out the book she'd   
borrowed from Jeremy. "Carlile was not a normal vampire. But there   
was no indication shy. When Jeremy showed me this book, I got to   
thinking. Maybe there was something unusual about him before he   
became a vampire that just made him seem undefeatable"  
  
"Logical," said Giles. "But I still don't understand what   
happened."  
  
"Did you know that not everyone's heart is in exactly the same   
place?" asked Buffy. "That's why the doctor moves his stethoscope   
around your chest when he's listening to your heart. To locate   
exactly where it is."  
  
"Fascinating," said Giles sarcastically.  
  
"In fact," continued Buffy, "about ten percent of the population   
is born with their heart on the right side, not the left."  
  
"Really?" asked Xander. "So that's why he didn't die the first   
time you staked him?"  
  
"Right," said Buffy. "His heart was on the right, not the left.   
So staking him in the normal spot just didn't do any good."  
  
"How extraordinary," said Giles. "So he was just a normal   
vampire after all. With his heart in a different place, he just   
appeared to be unstoppable."  
  
"Right," said Buffy. "All I had to do was make him think I was   
over confidant. Then, I just had to stake him on the right side."  
  
"No wonder you didn't want me involved," said Angel.  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "I don't think we'll have any more vampire   
trouble tonight. Think I'll take the night off."  
  
TEN  
  
In the three days since Buffy had finished Carlile, there had   
been virtually no vampire activity in Sunnydale. Apparently killing   
Carlile had given the vampires cause for additional concern. Buffy,   
Willow, and Xander were walking to class when Giles approached them.  
  
"Hey, Giles, what's up?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know," said Giles, "about that   
bottle you found in Carliles office. It appears to be a very potent   
form of sun block. With the side affect of turning the skin brown as   
if it has been tanned."  
  
"Injectable sun block?" questioned Buffy. "No wonder the sun   
didn't affect him."  
  
"Gee, that would be handy," said Willow. "No more sitting in   
the sun for hours and hours. One little injection and, bingo, instant   
tan."  
  
"Yes, well not right away I'm afraid," said Giles. "The chemist   
who analyzed it said it was fatally toxic to humans."  
  
"But not to vampires," said Xander.  
  
"No, apparently not," said Giles. "I imagine Carlile spent   
years working on it. As an alchemist he'd be perfectly qualified to   
produce something like that."  
  
"And as a vampire," said Buffy, "he had all the time in the   
world. Boy, talk about having you cake and eating it too."  
  
"Hey," said Willow, "what about giving it to Angel? Then he   
could walk around in the day time and everything."  
  
"That's proving to be a problem," said Giles. "The chemist was   
able to analyze it but reproducing it is proving to be difficult.   
Apparently some of the ingredients are defying analysis. He's going   
to continue working on it but it may be quite some time before he has   
anything useful."  
  
"Well, I doubt if Carlile left the formula lying around   
anywhere," said Xander.  
  
"Yes, well, let's just hope there aren't any more like Carlile   
out there," said Giles. "One can be quite taxing."  
  
"Buffy doesn't have to worry about that right now," said Willow.  
  
"I don't?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"No," said Willow. "There's something else you need to do   
first."  
  
"There is?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes," said Willow, smiling. "I saw Jeremy earlier. He asked   
me when you want to go on your date with him."  
  
"Date?" questioned Buffy. "I didn't say anything about a date.   
I said we might talk about that book he loaned me."  
  
"He thinks it's a date," giggled Willow.  
  
"I told you to be careful," said Xander.  
  
"In all fairness," said Giles, "he did help you figure out how   
to defeat Carlile."  
  
"I know," pouted Buffy. "Guess I don't have a choice. Oh, the sacrifices I have to make as the Slayer."  
  
Willow just giggled as she glanced up and saw Jeremy coming down   
the hallway toward Buffy.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories   
for a variety of shows and subjects at   
. You can also post   
your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
